


The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Dreamers

by Page_of_Ultron



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Add More Tags as I write, F/M, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Page_of_Ultron/pseuds/Page_of_Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Avengers dream of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Natasha Romanoff

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic ever, please be gentle.  
> Will add more tags as I go.  
> Sorry for how short it is.

Natasha had always had troubling dreams. It came with the territory of having been trained by the Red Room. She got used to having bad dreams. The dreams became worse after the initiation ceremony.

She wasn’t sure how long it was after the initiation ceremony when she began to have the dream. It always featured an ordinary house that she instinctively knew was her own. She wasn’t an assassin in this dream, her job was ordinary, often changing each time she had the dream. She had a husband (often his face changed, most of the time his face was just a random person she had seen earlier that day). He loved her, and he always showed it. And they had kids. The number of kids would change, but they’d always be there, and they always told her, “Mommy, I love you.”

More often than she’d admit she’d wake up with tears streaking down her face. She knew what she dreamt of could never happen.

After the battle of Manhattan, when Tony Stark made Stark Tower the Avengers Tower, she considered adoption, but dismissed it quickly. She would only be putting an innocent child’s life at risk.

When she started to grow closer to the goofy nerd who was Dr Bruce Banner, it surprised her to learn that the dream started to feature him as her husband. The kids began to look more and more like variations of the two of them. And instead of crying, she often woke with a smile on her face.

Then Ultron happened. 

After Wanda Maximoff dug around in her mind, she felt that maybe she should stop toying with Bruce. Just go for it. Who knew if all of them were going to make it through Ultron's reign of terror. She should at least try it. If Banner tried to push her away, she would try, but not push too hard. For a moment, while she talked to Banner, she imagined that maybe they could run away together. Hit pause on avenging.

And she was taken by Ultron, Sokovia started flying, Vision helped them lock Ultron into all his robot bodies, and Sokovia blew up. And Banner left. Without her. And it hurt more than she’d ever admit, even to her best friend Clint Barton. The night after Bruce left, she had the dream again, and woke up crying harder than she had ever cried over that particular dream before.

As always, she got out of bed, put on the mask that most people knew as Natasha Romanoff, and left her room to go help Rogers train the new additions to the Avengers team. Later that day, she would deal with all the confusing emotions, out of everyone else’s sight and hearing.


	2. Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Apologies again for how short it is. At least it's 10 words longer than the last one. Hope you like it.

Steve Rogers, more commonly known as Captain America. The man out of time. 

After being brought out of the ice it took him a long time to become comfortable with his surroundings. The bed SHIELD provided was too soft. He’d wake up still thinking it was the 1940s, and would need a few minutes to remember where he was. The nightmares he did have were mostly about Bucky falling. Or him guiding the Hydra ship into the ice again.  
Most often he dreamed of Peggy. Sometimes he was just dancing with her. Another time he found himself dreaming that they were getting married. She turned and smiled at him, that smile he loved so much. 

After the battle of Manhattan he found her. She was older now, but her beautiful smile hadn’t faded. She was so happy she cried when she first saw him. They talked for hours that first day.

It didn’t take him long to figure out that Peggy’s memory was not what it used to be. He had to reintroduce himself to her three times that first week. And each time it hurt.  
When he found Bucky was alive, his nightmares changed. Instead of just seeing Bucky fall, he began to dream of what must have happened to him, all because he failed to save his best friend. 

When the Ultron incident occurred, and the Maximoff girl messed around in his head, his dreams changed. He had seen pictures of the day World War II ended. VE day, Victory in Europe, the 8th of May 1945. He had been so close to surviving the war unscathed.

He dreamt more of Peggy, how he would have danced with her on VE day, the dance he had promised what seemed like an eternity ago. Sometimes Bucky made an appearance, most often as the Bucky he remembered, but sometimes as the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier version of Bucky would stand quietly in a corner, glaring at Steve, as if he was silently saying, “You didn’t try to save me hard enough. Look what you did to me.” 

When the Winter Soldier made an appearance in his dreams, Peggy often changed as well. In the blink of an eye she’d be in that bed at the elderly people’s home, looking at him as if the sun itself had stepped through the door, and saying tearfully, “Steve, you came back. You’re alive…” 

Those words always sounded like an accusation. 

He found it funny how Stark thought he didn’t have a dark side. Steve was actually slightly alarmed that he was doing such a good job hiding how guilty he felt. About Bucky. About Peggy. About everyone he could have tried to save if he had not gone under the ice.

Maybe it was better that he hid it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you liked it.


End file.
